Blood, Sex, and Fairytales
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: It was a dream. A beautifully cruel one that Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to wake from as he laid eyes on the coldhearted blonde king. He'd damn his soul to get his hands on him if he weren't so hellbent on finding his older brother Itachi who had gone missing in Paris. That was why he was there, to find him. But could his wet dream be behind his brother's disappearance? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. Originally this was a one-shot but because the other site like it so much I'm thinking of making it multi-chapter. was hesitant in putting this story up on because none of my Naruto fics on here seem to do very well review wise even though I get tons of favs and followers. I'm sorry but I feel that it's pointless if you favorite something if you don't like it enough to leave a comment about what you like about it. It's like liking someone and never telling them why, which gets frustrating sometimes.

I, of course do not own Naruto, wish I did but if wishes were horses then beggars would ride XP. Any who… I had this image in my head of Naruto as a dark king running a court with his consort and suddenly this story came into my head. I was exactly daydreaming about this on my way to work and had started to text Conspiracy and Lady Laran the layout of the story and they demanded I share this daydream with my faithful readers. Or at least I think they did… well whatever, I am. So I really do hope you guys enjoy.

The quote below is an excerpt from 'The Stolen Child' by William Butler Yeats.

'_Come away, O human child!/To the waters and the wild/With a faery, hand in hand,/For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand…'_

~W.B. Yeats

**Blood, Sex, and Fairytales**

There was no question that this was a dream.

Feathers…

Light, fluffy, black feathers fluttered down onto a black and white Venetian styled ballroom that hinted at scarlet and silver here and there among the architecture and drapery. The floor beneath the Uchiha's feet was composed of one large marble chess board that held large, imposing chess pieces. They stood to either side of the room, nearly dwarfing the occupants inside and against the wall, opposite the grand entryway were two majestic, empty thrones raised up on a dais. It seemed to offer a safe haven amid the chaos of whirring dancers in the candlelit room; their elongated shadows crawling across the walls and courtiers.

Yes, it seemed too surreal and oddly handsome to be anything but a dream as Sasuke stood outside the dance floor among a cluster of courtiers wearing painted faces. They all chattered amiably to each other, painted lips unmoving or covered in shadow behind their cold, ivory, Venetian masks. Their elaborate costumes of damask, crushed velvet and silk whispered almost soundlessly against their skin as they mingled and danced.

A lady next to him snapped opened an elaborate ostrich and peacock fan of scarlet red to hide a chuckle of amusement from her male companion with the ruffled, starched collar and clothed hat of feathers; all the while a man with an ivory laughing face mask with gold, artful swirls offered his elbow to a woman dressed in all black and silver that had ropes upon ropes of glowing white pearls dripping down her delicate throat to her narrow waist. She gently placed a laced black gloved hand onto his elbow, nodding her approval even as her masked face peaked through an artfully draped headdress of black cloth.

Sasuke felt like a trespasser in this faerie world as he watched silently as the couple walked off to the dance floor to merge with the swirling, sea of bodies. The couples ebbed and flowed together, coming apart to clasp another's hand to dance before crashing together again in a whirl of color and painted faces. They appeared to be happy if their masks were any indication but that still didn't stop him from feeling lonely himself as the orchestra's violins sung out in compellingly high, melodious voices amid the other instruments.

Only a servant boy dressed in a bird's half mask with a prominent beak nose interrupted his thoughts of alienation as he bowed silently to Sasuke and offered him a chilled flute of something garnet red and alluring. He was compelled to take the crystal flute, always mindful of the fragile stem and swirled the red liquor around, sniffing it before giving a nod of approval at the lovely bouquet. The raven haired teen barely recognized the smirk that spread across the servant boy's lips as soon as he began to drink. He was too entranced by the thick, rich taste of the drink sliding down his throat to notice. It was candied sweet like cherries but there was a familiar something to it that Sasuke couldn't quite name. It was slightly bitter, almost having a metallic like taste that almost eluded him.

But before he could question what he had just tasted even as he snatched up another glass, his eyes began to narrow through the peepholes of his own mask in concentration. He could feel if not see someone approaching him. The Uchiha soon turned to pinpoint the source only to see a lady dressed in red and gold. Her voluminous skirts swept the floor as she approached him; her golden mask was surrounded in a halo of red feathers that spilled and flowed into a current of black, loose ringlets that was her hair. She smiled at him with painted lips the color of freshly ripened strawberries from behind her half Venetian mask before she spoke in a sultry, almost whimsical voice. "You are a stranger to this new world, yes? I 'ave seen many a weary traveler that 'as stumbled to our ballroom. But never one so 'andsome," she murmured jovially in a heavy French accent.

It was true that Sasuke was a foreigner to the country of France. He was a native of Japan and had come to this country rich in culture, art and history on a personal mission instead of the vacation that he had suggested to his worried parents. They were very concerned about his well-being after the mysterious disappearance of their eldest son a year and a half ago and had simply jumped at the excuse of Sasuke taking a much needed vacation. If it distracted him and made the youngest forget about their eldest for just a moment then all the better. Although the younger Uchiha suspected that it was more likely that they wanted a vacation from him.

Simply put Sasuke had become more than a little withdrawn from his friends and family after his Aniki's vanishing act. He started to wear darker, more subdued clothes and where once he was the center of attention in any conversation he began to talk less and less until he became a virtual mute in his own home; only saying enough to get his ideas across and nothing more. At first his family and friends took it in stride since Sasuke had been so close to Itachi but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months they were reluctant to seek company with the reclusive teen.

Sasuke didn't mind though. He didn't want their company anyway because they had given up on him. Yes, even his doting parents had given up on his Aniki, who would never willingly leave his precious Otouto without a word of explanation. So he had become determined over the last few months to find him where the police had failed. He knew it seemed hopeless and foolish that a mere teen could possibly find his Aniki in a foreign land but his heart and mind couldn't rest until he tried. So he came here, not this ballroom that he had been dropped into like some European Alice, but to France where he had last received a postcard.

With help from a small time detective he was soon led to Itachi's last known address at a hotel overlooking the river Seine in Paris. It wasn't as lavish as the hotels and inns that their wealthy family was used to but Sasuke could see why this place held a quaint kind of charm that would be lost by all the modern creature comforts as he settled in the exact same room as his brother. But it still didn't explain this… this dream that he was in. It felt so real and tangible to him that Sasuke could easily smell the fragrance of Crocuses and powder on the lady in red as she quickly closed the distance between them; almost floating as she did so.

She held out her small paw for him to take and kiss before she decided to answer his silent, demanding question of 'how'. "Do not be alarm Monsieur Uchiha. This is a dream to you, no? So no worries, it will be over before you know it. So let us dance before you awaken? I 'ave always wanted to take to the floor with a 'andsome, foreign stranger like yourself," she chirped brightly. She quickly took his drink from his hand, downed it in a few swallows, and laid it on a passing tray before nearly dragging him to the dance floor before he could let out a single protest.

Sasuke found himself bowing mechanically before the lady in red, showing signs of his displeasure even as she clasped his hand and led him into a waltz. "Who are you?" he demanded as his body found itself dancing the steps with neither clumsiness nor hesitation. He in fact danced it with much ease and grace as he whirled his partner across the dance floor amid the other dancers. It was as if he had been doing this all of his life; that could easily be attributed to months spent in needless etiquette classes by his mother where he learned such things as traditional European and Asian dances, where the utensils went on either side of the plate and their uses, as well as how to carry a polite conversation with a foreign diplomat.

"So impatient are we Monsieur Uchiha. You 'ave come to La Ville-Lumière, the city of lights. It is gay Paris where the possibilities are endless, no? So why must you worry about frivolous questions when you 'ave such a beautiful woman on your arm?" she tsked, slightly disappointed. The frown was obviously on her lips even as she moved with equal grace across the large checkered floor despite her heavy skirts.

They passed an impressive full length mirror that Sasuke didn't know covered one of the walls up until now. It made the room seem more spacious and airy than it really was as he took that moment to glance at himself amid the hundreds of doubled dancers. He found that, indeed, he wore a Venetian half mask. It was a navy blue affair with intricate swirls of silver that branched out and connected onto other branches. His black hair that had grown out a bit since his brother's disappearance was tied back in a small ponytail along with a thick, dark ribbon for his mask. His clothes were those of a Venetian fairytale with a navy blue doublet with slashes on the sleeves to show a puffy white shirt underneath, a black sideways cape with silver rope and form fitting black trousers. It wasn't as lavish as all the other outfits but Sasuke had to also admit that he didn't look half bad in the getup, even if he looked extremely outdated

"Are you by chance narcissistic? You 'ave been staring into that mirror for quite a while now. It makes a girl jealous to be shown up by a reflection," she mused bitterly before smiling innocently when she felt his eyes back on her again. "Much better Monsieur Uchiha, I am the Red Lady Kurenai if you ever 'ave a mind to find out," she murmured amiably even as she made a point to steer him away from the mirrors.

"It wasn't that," Sasuke quickly inserted irritably, not wanting his whimsical partner to think him vain. "I just… it's all hard to take in. The clothes, the dancers, and this ballroom… even the music…" he trailed off swearing to himself that it almost sounded like Lacrymosa by Evanescence.

"Maybe I'm dead," he firmly said seriously after some careful consideration. It felt too solid to be a dream, too much of a dream to be reality. Plus he was never this imaginative even when he had his Aniki at his side.

"You are not dead mon ami; very funny, but not dead," Kurenai reassured with a tinkling laugh.

"Well at least tell me how you know my name? I don't remember giving it to anyone here. So how—" He began in frustration but found his efforts falling on deaf ears at the sound of commotion to the side that drew every eye to the double doors in the front.

The court, hearing some silent instruction, bowed as one as their king appeared at the door accompanied by his queen, the consort. They stood their bathed in the hallway light that seemed to create a halo of sorts around their entire bodies. It was as if they were Gods stepping down from Mount Olympus to greet the mortals, the way they ventured to walk into the more dimly lit courtyard with sure, regal steps. Even Sasuke, a stranger to this whole world, could see that as his dark eyes greedily drank them in until the Lady in Red quickly smacked his leg sharply with her liquor red fan so that he too would fall to his knees.

"You fool, bow to their Majesties. I thought you smarter than those stupid Americans. Guess I was wrong," she murmured in a hushed tone but her scolding fell on deaf ears.

It was because despite the sharp pain from the fan he could not take his eyes off the royal couple as they took their rightful places on their thrones; their advisors mysteriously appearing at their sides. In particular he couldn't take his eyes off of the King, who looked like he rolled out of bed and right off the covers of Rolling Stone magazine. He looked like a cocky, rock & roll god the way the blonde destroyed the whole dress code by wearing nothing but black leather pants with silver chains, a black ermine cloak, silver and black rings on almost every finger, a black crown and a leather choker with the word 'pet' in the middle. His feet were even bare as he crossed his powerful, long legs and reclined back against his throne like some dangerous, exotic creature; his crown was tilted slightly to the side of his flaxen head made from what appeared to be black barbed wire, ravens feathers and onyx stones that gleamed wickedly in the light.

It left the rest of him exposed to greedy eyes like the Uchiha's who could appreciate the male form as he drank in all that sun-kissed, golden skin. And those eyes… those cold, hauntingly, beautiful cobalt eyes were one of the king's best features as he stared out at his court in sheer boredom and sadness as if apart from everyone else. Those lovely orbs were accentuated by eyeliner and the dark circles created by lack of sleep. Which made Sasuke inadvertently wonder what could keep his precious king up at night.

Most likely the bitch, whose hand he held, not letting it go even for a moment as they settled into their chairs. The Uchiha could see that the King found something about her ethereal beauty repulsing by the way he leaned away from his consort with a look of barely covered disdain. Yes, she was beautiful and yes, she easily stood out from the crowd with her creamy white skin that looked just as soft as it might actually feel. But where the King's daring outfit seem alluring among the court, hers seem downright provocative.

She was clad in white like some virgin bride or sacrifice. Or at least that was the look she was trying to go for though bias Sasuke couldn't really see it. Her unnaturally bubblegum pink hair was curled and drawn tightly away from her left side to cascade down her pale right shoulder. Nestled atop the rivulets of curls was fluffy white feathers and a tiny silver crown tilted just so to the side. Wrapped around her throat was an Argent Baroque Venezial lace choker that ended in a pink pearl pendant as well as two pink pearl necklaces that fell lower than the last until the second one fell just across her bare chest.

Her breasts, soft, round mounds of alabaster flesh tipped in pink, stood proudly bare against her well laced, ivory corset. They accentuated instead of took away from the pink pearls that were almost inclined to slide between her cleavage. The queen also wore ivory detached bell sleeves that ended in lace; while below her corset she wore an ivory ruffled skirt with laces that split right in the middle showing ivory short shorts and silken legs wrapped in thigh high stockings. She too was barefoot except for her stocking feet and seemed to take much pleasure and satisfaction from the lustful stares she garnered; if you could go by the way her painted kewpie doll lips twitched slightly upward and her emerald green eyes crinkled with hidden amusement.

But of course she pretended like she didn't quite notice the admiring looks as she coyly shifted to whisper something into her husband's ear which coincidentally gave her admirers a bit more leg to gaze at as her skirt shifted to the side. It was downright scandalous and if it wasn't for the fact that the blonde king couldn't care less to what his consort was doing, only sparing her a wry smile and nod, than Sasuke would have snapped. He was on the verge of snapping anyway. He just couldn't quite rationalize why he felt such strong feelings towards the king, especially when his thoughts up until then had been focused on Itachi and how to escape this world.

Lust… yes, there was definitely lust there that led him to desire that the king let go of the pink haired bitch's hand. The same pure, unadulterated lust that made him want to stand up, march over to the reclusive king, grab a fistful of thick flaxen hair he knew would be soft and lush and smash his lips down onto his to swallow up a moan that either one of them would make. Just the screech of indignation coming from the queen would be worth it but there was more… Those eyes held a haunting sadness in them that touched some deep part of his heart. It was as if he lost something very precious to him and in that regards the Uchiha could easily identify with.

Sasuke's heart thumped loudly in his ears when he could have sworn the king glanced at him briefly, almost in surprise of his x-rated thoughts before leaning towards his brunette advisor. Cheeks slightly aflame under his mask, he shifted slightly to slyly adjust himself even while he watched the king talk softly to his advisor, successfully distancing himself from the queen in the process. His eyes watched intently as the ponytail wearing advisor with the widow's peak bowed slightly to hear better even as the king arched up a bit showing a display of rippling muscle in that movement. Unconsciously Sasuke licked his lips and once more tasted the faint metallic, sweet taste of his wine, pondering once more to the familiar secret ingredient that again escaped him.

"They are beautiful, no? The way they look down on us as if we are like the pawns of their precious Chess board," breathed Kurenai in hush awe and envy as the court was finally allowed to stand up. "It is wonderfully frustrating, our desire to get them to notice us. We play nicely so that we may receive their loving praises. We are their children and they are parents."

"I'm pretty sure that normal children don't lust after their parents," Sasuke said wryly even as he noticed to his irritation that many were ogling his king as well.

"Oui, but they are far from ordinary," Kurenai murmured solemnly and mysteriously even as she ventured to lay her hand against his elbow. "We are far from ordinary." She held his gaze meaningfully through the mask before looking away and pointing; the corner of her lips twitching up in a smile at the presence of new entertainment. "Look they are about to bring out the petitioners. I love 'ow cruel he is with them; cold but still just."

Sasuke didn't quite understand what Kurenai meant and would have rather asked further questions about how she knew his name or at least the names of the sovereigns. But just as she said a line of petitioners came to stand a foot or so away from the raised dais. A guard dressed in tight fitting black and silver clothes with a small ruffled collar accompanied them, a spear clasped in his hand as he thumped it down for order. He swiftly bowed to his sovereigns wearing a red and white smiling Venetian cat mask that looked more like he had horns than cat ears against his gravity defying silver hair. He silently presented the nervous petitioners like the Guardian of death or demon servant, forcing one to step forward and kneel when the King was ready to listen.

"Speak," the simple demand from the blonde's lips was enough for the first petitioner to prostrate himself further on the floor. His yelp at the rough handling from the guard was quickly swallowed up by the quivering words of, "Your Mo… Most Honorable Majesties". The petitioner's head shot up, fat jowls quivering when he heard a cruel chuckle from the guard before he snatched his clothed hat off his sweating head and wrung it between tight, meaty fists. "I am so glad… no more than glad… humbled, honored even for you to listen to my co… complaint," he said nervously, watery brown eyes trained firmly on the cold marble floor.

Sasuke was surprised to see that the petitioner's face was bare just like all the other petitioners. He had taken it for granted that everyone, including servants and guards wore Venetian masks except for the King and Queen. But the evidence in front of them was clear enough as Kurenai pointed and whispered about the 'poor, pathetic human'. His eyebrow went up in alarm at that, thinking that all gathered around belonged to the human race but he wisely decided to keep close lipped. His heart beat double time as he watched what the king would do to the 'poor, pathetic human'.

Even as he ventured to tune back in to hear the petitioner's request he couldn't help but realize with slight disappointment that he had missed what the chubby, little man had requested. It wasn't such a big inconvenience since there were more people to listen to but the way the fat man jumped up suddenly in joy, thanking the king repeatedly even as he rang meaty hands together was enough to make the Uchiha wonder.

Once more another petitioner came this time a thin peasant woman who jabbed her fingers accusingly at the man standing next to her. She glared at the guard for a few seconds when he tried to push her ahead before she lifted her tattered skirts and flounced a step forward before bobbing an awkward curtsy. "Your Highnesses," she said politely before smacking her companion over the head so that he would bow as well. "Your Highnesses this man here is my next door neighbor and he has stolen sheep from me. Five sheep to be exact," she said precisely her horse face screwed up in careful thought.

"Don't listen to her majesties she's delusional. She only has twenty-seven sheep to begin with not thirty-two," the sun burnt man began, gesturing wildly. His hair was black peppered with gray and stringy as it whipped around as he smacked down a finger that kept poking at him until the king called for silence.

Sasuke watched mesmerized as the king listened to their pitiful complaints before ordering justice to the woman in the amount of the cost of five sheep or five years of servitude. He listened to similar domestic complaints like this and one from a man who dared to hunt in the King's forest. Apparently it was his second time doing this after a warning given and so the king gave him to the death penalty for which the man fell to his knees, blubbering and begging for forgiveness.

It fell to deaf ears as the king took obvious cruel pleasure from the man's pain making Sasuke shiver in anticipation. He wasn't really a masochist at heart but he was willing to learn. It wasn't like him to be a bystander to such violence as the poor hunter kicked and screamed as he was dragged off by two other guardsmen; but the way the king's haunting eyes lit up briefly from that moment of amusement assuaged any guilt that he may have.

Suddenly the king waved for his officer to dismiss the rest of the petitioners even as he turned hungry sapphire orbs to his consort. Those eyes were so different from the ones that lit briefly with cruel pleasure before being swallowed up by disinterest again. His face too had changed. It was now filled with such ferocity and need that Sasuke nearly gasped with a want of his own.

The queen couldn't help a fine shiver riding down her spine, her breath hitching as she instinctively parted her silken thighs to let her king settle in between them. The courtiers still gathered around them took this all in stride as something commonplace even as they continued to look at the sovereigns as if seeing something new and fascinating.

A knowing smirk spread across the queen's painted kewpie doll lips in the realization that she was needed for this act, luxuriating in it even as she swiftly undid his black ermine cape to let it pool at their feet before wrapping her long legs around his waist, drawing him closer. Large, black angels wings came into view as the cape fell. Folded against both shoulder blades and the expanse of his back in great detail, the tattoo looked like it would come to life at any moment. As if they would peel away from sun-kissed skin and stretch to full wing span, showing to the world a true fallen angel.

The falling black feathers still floating down almost seem to add to the illusion leaving Sasuke in awe. That was until he found the fat cow's ankles ruining the sight of that glorious back by hooking together, crossing to capture her wayward king like the black widow spider that she was. She wove her web of deceit as she drew his head upward for a kiss against his brow. The queen seemed to know that no matter what troubles they were having in private he still needed her for something only she could give him and it infuriated the Uchiha.

Manicured champagne pink fingertips stroked and rubbed his golden head as if he was a wayward pup wanting the attention of its Mistress. She lightly tugged his hair back to see those bloodthirsty eyes hooded and trained on her with such burning need. It made her gasp in wonder as he bared his teeth in warning at his queen before she loosened her legs slightly so he could draw up some.

"I will deny you nothing my king," she murmured meekly, drawing his head to her bosom, eyes fluttering close at what would come next. Sasuke could strangely hear everything even as he stood rooted to the spot. Jealousy took root and blossomed in his heart quickly, wrapping thorny limbs around the pulsing organ, squeezing it until he hissed out in pain and frustration. It should be him and not that pink haired bitch that felt the teasing flick of the blonde's tongue teasing his nipple while sending soft, barely their touches to the other nipple before pinching it hard. It should be him and not her who finally felt that hot mouth of his greedily engulf his nipple to suck, bite and tease until he threw his head back in ecstasy.

He moaned involuntarily at the possible image even as he watched his new rival's mouth gap open in silent rapture. He grudgingly took in everything. The way her heels dug into the small of the king's back even as she braced a quivering hand against the back of the chair. Her ass lifted slightly, back arched painfully upward as she tried to get closer to her king. Her painted lips tumbled out words of endearment, praise and encouragement as if she was close to orgasming at the simple play of his tongue across her skin and Sasuke didn't deny it for a moment.

She was under the coldhearted sovereign's spell just as quickly as he himself was slipping. Her hand practically fisted his hair until it looked like the locks would come out in clumps as he pushed her up some more with his large hand, holding her effortlessly there despite the awkward angle.

Sasuke screamed his frustration in his head, fingernails digging bloody crescents into his palms as he finally prepared to step forward. But just then the blonde lifted up his golden head; blue eyes unusually bright in the candlelight, showing precious garnet jewels of blood clinging to his fleshy bottom lip before it rolled down his chin. He knew that it was wrong… was sick but Sasuke wanted to pin each bead of garnet down with his tongue before sucking on the King's bottom lip. He wanted to… and that's when Sasuke realized what the co-star to his future wet dreams was actually doing.

The Uchiha could spy two angry puncture marks right above a pink nipple still glistening with saliva and it was like all the puzzle pieces clicked together as the queen bared her fangs coquettishly at her king. The taste… he remembered the somewhat familiar taste of the wine that eluded him.

His eyes widened like round dinner plates, barely realizing that he had unconsciously grabbed for a wine glass in his frustration to drown his frustration when it sloshed dangerously over before breaking against the pristine chessboard floor. He stared stupidly down at it, a gasp ripped from his lips before he noticed the heated gazes of several courtiers turning to him instead of the show going on by the throne.

He flinched away from them, taking an instinctive step backwards when suddenly a strong, cold hand snapped around his wrist like an iron fetter bolting him to the spot despite his tugging. Slowly his wide black eyes looked at his dancing companion Kurenai through his mask as she looked with slightly glazed, hungry eyes at the dripping hand. She lifted it slowly so that he could see what he had done as well as see the faint crescent marks that were probably oozing sluggishly with his blood.

"Look at this Monsieur Uchiha. You 'ave cut yourself so badly. I'd be more than 'appy to clean it for you though," she murmured already drawing his index finger to her mouth. She closed jewel red lips around the trembling digit, humming her pleasure at the taste as she sucked and licked it sinuously slow before he felt her nip him.

He barely managed to jerk his finger back before he saw the gleam of fanged teeth and the blood starting to bead on his fingertip. "I'm sorry Monsieur Uchiha but I'm so 'ungry," she gasped out before lapping up the wine and blood on his palm. Her grip was too strong to pull away from as he watched in spellbound horror before he felt more than saw the others closing around him. His eyes darted bewilderingly to his king only to see burning azure looking down at him as the vampire court enveloped him.

"Poor, pathetic human…"

Sasuke suddenly found himself very much awake and cursing to himself. His heart whooshed loudly in his ears as he continued to tremble, shaken to the very core. His hands were clammy and ice cold as he looked down at the unmarred palm devoid of blood. His fingers reached to touch his face and found warm skin instead of the hard contours of a mask.

Relief and regret washed over him in ebbing waves as he finally sagged down against his cool sheets and pillows, wiping the sweat from his brow. He forced himself to remember that he was in Paris, France, in a little hotel by the river Seine. He was lying in a wooden, canopy bed surrounded by walls of pale, faded orange with a breathtaking view of the city from the French doors directly across from the bed. He had opened the doors because the night was warm and balmy and he had prayed for a gentle breeze.

But those eyes… how they burned when they zeroed in on him. They were filled with the same cruel amusement as earlier as he watched Sasuke go under and it made a fine shiver ride down his spine and goose bumps break out across his arms. He didn't know what to think… didn't know what to say as his throbbing heart settled back down into his chest. That was until he heard the rich, velvety voice of someone else in the room.

"Did you sleep well my little rabbit?" the intruder requested, as he stepped out into the pale moonlight to reveal the hauntingly beautiful silhouette of the king, complete with fangs.

A/N: I'd also would love, love, love it if someone could draw fan art for this particular story I don't care if I'm tapped out of creative juices, if someone can draw a picture of the Naruto I'm describing with either the Sasuke or Sakura I'm thinking of in my head then I'd make another chapter just for them… no lies. Anyway enjoy and please review if you enjoy this ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here apologizing for taking so long to update this but I was too busy spiraling down a cyclone of angst because no one gave me fan art for this story. Yes, angst, angst, angst. Or… maybe it was because I didn't know how the hell I was going to write the love scene at the end and so shoved this story to the side and worked on something else. I would like to thank Conspiracy, Lady Laran and Kei-chan for demanding that I not keep this a one-shot. I also want to thank _xtabularasa for giving me the French version of Sasuke's pet name. I'm back with new vigor and hoping for the best this time with the fan art. The images of the vampire king keeps haunting me but I'm too lazy to draw him myself or Sasuke or the queen. The quote below is from Francesca Lia Block that seems to fit the story well when it comes to how Sasuke sort of feels is feeling now.

"_This was not a faerie tale. This was not the movies. This was life. It hurt more. It was excruciating. It was excruciatingly beautiful."_

~Francesca Lia Block

**Blood, Sex, and Fairytales**

He couldn't breathe. Or it was more like he didn't know how to anymore. The way those azure pools raked across his quivering form, undressing him down to his very soul. It was so disconcerting and yet so oddly erotic that he was afraid to breathe in the same air as the golden haired creature, unless he would risk interrupting the King's assessment of him.

The Uchiha wanted those eyes to look anywhere but at him while dually wanting to preen under that reverent gaze. Yes, he felt like he was being swallowed up whole by some great predator; worshiped like some beautiful sacrifice before the altar and although his body demanded for him to acknowledge the gleaming fangs, he couldn't get pass those haunting blue eyes. Those burning irises scorched him right down to his very core leaving him lightheaded and aching as he waited for his world to end… or begin depending on the blonde's whim.

"Are you trembling because you are afraid of me or because you are happy to see me? I will welcome either response," said the velvety smooth voice from within the darkness.

It held just the barest hint of amusement although it seemed otherwise emotionally detached as the King slowly drew closer as if Sasuke was some trembling bunny rabbit ready to bolt at any sudden movement. But then again as the Uchiha watched those powerful legs wrapped in leather draw closer with the soundless, precise steps of a deadly panther, he wondered if his comparison wasn't too dead on as he drew the covers closer to himself.

The flimsy fabric afforded him no real protection but when the big bad sexy wolf, or in his case vampire, comes to his bed ready to huff and puff or do whatever to him then he'd use any shield he could get. So with that thought in mind, he drew his legs up a bit and drew the covers to his chest, looking warily at the blonde intruder only to realize the predator had suddenly disappeared in his urgency to erect some sort of barrier between them. Quickly Sasuke looked around him wondering where the king could have possibly gone; his heart was immediately flooded with regret and sadness at his earlier rejection of the king's presence only to jump with a start when he suddenly noticed the sovereign relaxed and reclined by his very side.

Sasuke was pretty sure he had just suffered a minor heartache at the sudden reappearance of the blonde. Death, beautiful, wonderful, all-consuming death was spelled out for him in the deep recesses of those azure orbs and he approached it with a mature acceptance that bellied his instinctual fear. There was nothing else for him to lose now that he lost Itachi so he tried to approach the situation calmly. But that still didn't stop the Uchiha from nearly biting his tongue as he tried to bite back the gasp or scream that wanted to break free.

Fingers digging reflexively into his beds sheets, he licked his dry lips as he gathered his thoughts. He tried to wrap his mind around this newest version of the grim reaper even as tried to ease his heart from his larynx. 'Would this bring me closer to Aniki?' he questioned the air.

'…5…'

'…4…'

'…3…'

'…2…'

'…1…'

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, counting down from five before opening them up again only to realize that he was still stuck in this beautifully cruel nightmare. His heart beat madly in his chest like the wings of a hummingbird on crack. It whooshed so loudly in his ears that it took him a while to realize that the blonde was exactly talking to him.

"Oh and don't worry... I've already fed today," he mused aloud. His look was thoughtful, as if that was the only reason Sasuke was panicking. The blonde then shifted some on his side so as to take a better look at the human in question.

Sasuke couldn't help but frown slightly as the smallest seed of disappointment was sowed into his heart. Sure a flood of relief washed over him because he wouldn't accidentally die from the king losing himself in the feel of his warm blood sliding down his throat. But the Uchiha had secretly been banking on the excuse of the blonde drawing near him so that he could touch him when he tried to push him away… if he could bear pushing him away.

He wanted to touch the vampire so badly. To graze his fingertips over that golden tan flesh that seemed so warm despite the fact that the man before him was undead. Did that mean he wouldn't find a pulse when he pressed his warm palms against his pectorals or pressed a shy kiss against his collarbone? Would it be like touching an exquisite ice sculpture or would his skin sear him to his very core if he could just move his limbs properly.

The Uchiha knew it was sheer fear that anchored his hands to the sheets and made him clutch them that much tighter. The inborn instinct deep within him was determined to look pass the intoxicating looks, which beckoned him like a siren's call, to see the true ancient evil within. He was… evil, cold, withdrawn and Sasuke could care less. He wanted to feel those lips on him brushing softly, riddling his own pale skin with goose bumps before he playfully nipped at his skin. His breath would surely hitch in anticipation even while the playful bites of the vampire didn't quite penetrate his flesh.

Sasuke wanted to do so many things. To bury his fingers in those luscious locks and marvel at how such a being would come for him of all people. The Uchiha wanted to be the one to guide his head towards the juncture of his neck and throw his head back in ecstasy as fangs sunk in just like the queen but better because it would be him this time.

He wanted that out of body experience so badly that his eyes nearly itched with unshed tears of frustration. It was as if he was in a dream that he had been anticipating up to this very point but found himself unable to finish. It was sheer torture and it seemed that his seductively dangerous companion realized this as he delicately removed a tear that rolled down his pale cheek.

Sasuke could feel his whole body shudder at the barely there touch. He gasped for air, eyes glued to the blonde haired vampire who looked with those big luminous orbs at the shimmering jewel that clung desperately to his fingertip. "Is that why you are crying mon petit lapin?" he asked almost in his melodiously rich tone, frowning slightly as the tear finally dropped to the sheets. "Did you think I was going to make a midnight snack of you after I sent you such pleasant dreams?" he questioned seriously.

"Th… that wasn't a pleasant dream," Sasuke barely managed to choke out in his surprise. Sure it may have started out that way but being attacked by a horde of hungry vampire courtiers was not the Uchiha's idea of sweet dreaming.

"It wasn't?" the king mused incuriously, his eyes widening mockingly in his surprise before his sinful lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "I'm sure compensation is in order than," he nearly purred out as he trailed one lone digit down the juncture of Sasuke's throat as if marking the spot that he would feed on later. He felt slightly amused at the way the pulse seemed to jump in anticipation even as he continued to talk.

"You know I trained my queen to orgasm with just one bite. It's the only thing I allow her nowadays because I can't stand something that filthy in my bed anymore. It's really a shame. A king should have someone to warm his bed on cold nights like this," he mused thoughtfully. His barely there touches were already moving down Sasuke's collarbone, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"I… W… Why are you here?" Sasuke squeaked out before clearing his throat. He cursed himself fervently in his head, unable to believe that **those** were the words that came out of his mouth. The young Uchiha had wanted to offer his services for the King's pleasure. It was really not every day that he got to entertain a king and his mother would think him rude if he hadn't done all that was in his capability to make the man feel at home and if that so happened to mean offering up his body then he would and so much more.

It was just so frustratingly hard to think around the vampire that he was surprised that he still remembered to breathe whenever those bottomless orbs swept over him.

"Because you are as pure as freshly fallen snow," the blonde began trailing his fingertips down the pale, alabaster flesh of his arm. "Because your blood called out seductively to me through the veil that separates my world from yours and I would have been a fool not to answer it," he continued, fangs seemingly making a reappearance as he effortlessly turned Sasuke's wrist to brush a kiss against the pulse mark.

"I… it did?" The teen felt so lightheaded and all the vampire really did was trail his fingertips from his neck to his wrist before laying a kiss there. But he felt it. He felt that kiss to his very toes even as he thrilled at the thought of how warm and soft those lips felt pressed against his frantic pulse mark. It made other parts of him stir to life and anticipate the feel and brush of a kiss there as well.

He tried to shift discreetly, only to freeze when he felt that hot, molten gaze zeroed on him even as those warm pink lips hovered over his wrist as if anticipating sinking fangs in.

"Hn, do you know how rare it is to find a virgin of your blood caliber and beauty in this day and age? It's maddening how loose these teenagers are nowadays. It's like I have to pluck them right out of primary school just to stand a chance at fresh, pure blood. So of course, I will make sure to thoroughly enjoy all that you have to offer me when I finally do drink from you," he murmured as he once again brushed his lips against Sasuke's wrist.

"Finally drink? I… Not now? I mean you aren't going to… going to now," the Uchiha began in a panicked tone. He wanted to feel the rapture those fangs could offer him **now**. He wanted to dance close to the edge of death and not tip over. To have the blonde draw him close as if he were precious even as he took whatever he wanted from his body. And to now see with his eyes, the blonde intruder releasing his wrist made him let out a cry that he didn't recognize as his own until he felt those mournful pools settle on him again.

"Not now my sweet lapin. You aren't ready yet," the King said in a soothing tone.

But the words didn't comfort him. He didn't know he could want so much, so suddenly when they had barely known each other for a span of an hour or two, but it didn't change how he felt. Pure lust burned through his veins so hot and heavy that the very words of his tormentor infuriated and weighted him down. His ears rang with denial as he sat bolt upright, his head shaking vehemently in denial even as his blunt nails bit into his clothed lap.

"Is it because I'm too young?" he spat out bitterly. "I'll be eighteen next fall," he reasoned only to hear the soft chuckle of the sovereign.

"That is not it. You misunderstand me," chortled the sovereign even as he shifted slightly to brush back an inky lock to tuck behind the Uchiha's ear.

"I… What is it, damn it?" Sasuke hissed even as he leaned into that palm before the vampire could pull it away. "Is it because I'm a foreigner? I could learn perfect French for you so you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I… I… is because I'm a male. I can assure you that I can—" Sasuke continued to babble frantically, focusing his onyx orbs on the vampire. If this was a dream he didn't want it to end because of a stupid reason. He knew that he wasn't one to plead and beg for anything but for this moment… only if it was for a moment. Sasuke needed to feel something other than the gnawing pain of losing his Aniki.

"Trust… It is trust," the blonde breathed out heavily, grounding his teeth together, jaw muscles jumping in his efforts to keep control. There was a real reason why he remained so cold and aloof because when something genuinely piqued his interest and curiosity kept his emotions restrained

"I'll give you that. I'll trust you with my life if you want. I don't care about it anyway," the raven whispered fervently as if it was something so trifle of a trinket to forfeit.

"As kind as you are to offer such trust, it's me that I do not quite trust yet. I can feel your desire for me… your frustration… your fear," he paused to lick his lips as if he could taste Sasuke's essence on the air. "The way your blood is thrumming so frantically in your veins makes me want to forget my centuries of discipline, pin you down to the bed then ravish you. I don't think the wolf in that Red Riding Hood story was as sorely tempted as I am now my sweet, little lapin," he mused thoughtfully even as he prepared to leave, voice draining once more of emotion. He knew that just one little bite wouldn't slack his thirst and so he felt it prudent to leave before he tore apart his newest treasure.

"Then do it… please I… if this is a dream then I could handle it. I just don't want to wake up to the feeling of nothingness again," Sasuke choked out, already tilted his head to the side to offer up the slim curve of his neck. It was the last thing he remembered doing before his head suddenly knocked back against the headboard and he felt a warm gust of air against his neck.

His heart thumped madly in anticipation even as he luxuriated in the heavy weight of the vampire practically straddling him. He could just barely feel the hard, sharpness of teeth grazing his Adam's apple and it made his breath hitch, even as he tried to press the vampire closer, with no luck.

"This isn't a dream little rabbit. If I jump the gun and accidentally kill you because I couldn't stop… Do you think your parents won't mourn for you?" he mused aloud, his expression thoughtful. He nuzzled and kissed the throat, secretly smiling each time the trembling human let out a needy whimper of anticipation.

"I am already dead; they are already mourning for me right now," he gasped, eyes fluttering close. He knew it for cold hard truth, no matter if he wantonly confessed it. The Sasuke from yesteryears had died long ago with his brother, leaving behind this hollow shell.

His eyes quickly popped open when he suddenly couldn't feel the weight of the blonde vampire on him. A whimper unfurled from his lips at his body feeling suddenly cold and alone even though the vampire knelt at the foot of bed, waiting expectantly.

"Pleasure yourself," order the vampire king, with a little smirk.

"Wh… what?" Sasuke sat up suddenly, looking at the blonde predator in bewilderment.

"No 'what's; do it. Show me how much you want me to touch you. I'm not some tart like my spouse who would let just anyone touch me so prove your worth to your future king or were you just being a tease?" he asked, raising his brow challengingly.

"I… no… it's not… it's just…" Sasuke stumbled out, flustered. His ears flushed a hot pink, in his embarrassment. He had been so wanton a few minutes ago but now, faced with this new development he wasn't sure he could just masturbate in front of those piercing eyes. It was just too much all at once.

"Hopeless," sighed out the king. He was already off the bed and was ready to ready to leave when he gave pause at Sasuke's sudden, desperate cry.

"Wa... Wait, don't go," cried out Sasuke, already on all fours. He had practically kicked off his covers to get closer to the blonde monarch. The younger Uchiha had a feeling deep inside his soul that if he let this mysterious being go then that was it. He'd never have this frightfully amazing dream again and it left his fingers cold at the thought.

Naruto smirked, cold blue orbs sparking with interest before he slowly pivoted around, arms crossed and golden head tilted calculatingly to the side. "Now I'm pretty sure you've touched yourself before, hmm? You are a growing boy and you have… certain urges that must be quenched," he murmured silkily even as ventured to crawl back onto the bed. He took his time, watching the human watching him; he only paused to run his fingers down Sasuke's bare sides as if he'd help the frustrated male with his pajama bottoms by easing it down some.

"Look how flushed and angry it looks, it's engorged with so much blood," he purred out; his warm breath gusted over the straining cock that was still partly restrained by his cotton pajama bottoms. "Touch yourself!" he ordered. There was no suggestion in those words. It was an outright born from a sovereign who was more or less used to getting his way. And he had wanted this selfish creature to return to him, so who else did he have to blame but himself for ensnaring himself right back in the trap he tried to escape.

"Mmm," Sasuke let out a little moan as a single digit traced the outline of his cock. The finger lingered on the wet spot starting to form on the crotch of his pajama bottoms but he took no further actions to relieve the human of his growing frustration.

"You want to please your sovereign right?" Naruto asked, matter-of-factly, resting his head beside his straining cock. He observed the reddened flesh almost scientifically, blowing his warm breath on it, before smirking when it twitched and dribbled more precum further staining the silk pajamas.

"Please him… yes, yes," Sasuke said mindlessly, his eyes half lidded. He bucked his hips up eagerly, forgetting what he was supposed to do but wanting to feel more than a teasing breath and a careless caress.

Before Sasuke knew what was going on, Naruto was behind him, legs to either side of his own and ripped, silk pajama bottoms in his hand. He let out a dark chuckle at the human's scandalized look, his arm already drawing the human closer when instincts would scream for him to bolt. "I want to see all of you Sasuke. If you don't take the rest of those pajamas off soon I'd do more than rip them off next time, mon petite lapin," he purred dangerously into the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Trembling with adrenaline a bit of fear, Sasuke fumbled to kick off the rest of his tattered garment. He lifted his hips up slightly to get the cloth trapped underneath him before tossing the wadded up ball as far from the bed as possible. He then found himself leaning back against the hard contour of the vampire's body before he turned his head slightly to look at the king for approval only to blush at Naruto's next words.

"Exquisite," breathed the blonde, his blue orbs focused on the weeping cock that stood proudly at full attention. "Now touch yourself my sweet lapin," Naruto gently instructed even as he began to softly tease one of Sasuke's brown nipples. He circled and tweaked it to it was as hard as a pebble before he switched to the other one, giving it a playful tug before circled it just like its brother.

If Sasuke wasn't so incredibly horny, he would have rolled his eyes for the vampire king worrying the matter like a dog at a bone. Instead he whimpered, biting his bottom lip and steeling himself to touch it when Naruto's unoccupied hand pressed his hand down on the turgid flesh, eliciting a shiver and a curse. "F… fuck," he cursed under his breath. He knew that it would feel good but he hadn't been prepared himself for how damn good it would actually feel touching his hot flesh.

"Now stroke it," Naruto mouthed, hotly against Sasuke's ear. His tongue and teeth, alternated between laving and nibbling on the vulnerable shell even as he forced the human to stroke himself by wrapping his larger hand around Sasuke's own.

Together they started a slow pace, up and down, root to tip, before thumbing his slit. Sasuke's hips bucked eagerly into the slick tunnel formed by their hands and his leaking precum. His whimpering moans filled the airy room and probably the hallway outside his door. His voice began to rise in decimal as the vampire drove him to pick up the pace. Their stroking hands became a bit rougher and faster as Naruto forced Sasuke to adopt a brutal rhythm. The vampires own hips moved as he occasionally ground his own clothed cock against the human's round ass. Naruto let out a low chuckle when the human was all but eager to thrust back, whimpering for more. Then he cursed when he felt the vampire abandon his cock to fondle his silken balls. His own hand continued to stroke, occasionally pausing to palm the top of his head, smearing precum along the way.

He honestly could have mindlessly continue thrusting his hips up, his hand jerking his turgid flesh while Naruto fondled his balls and nipples respectively. But just as he leaned further back against that hard body, wanting desperately to share in a kiss, it was suddenly not there and he fell backwards onto his pillows.

"D… don't, please don't," he cried out, tears already pricking his eyes in distress. Sasuke with a start gasped to breathe as he looked frantically for the blonde that had shaken him to his very core. He didn't want his dream to end like this, with him sexually frustrated and his sheets coated with his cum.

"I'm not going anyway mon petit lapin," he murmured. He suddenly appeared in front of him, laying on his stomach at eye level with Sasuke's dribbling cock. He smiled lasciviously when his human gave him a needy look. "Spread your legs for me," instructed the vampire, already drawing one of Sasuke's milky thighs over his shoulder. His hot lips kissed, the creamy thigh, giving it a nip of approval when the eager human did so eagerly, unabashed now at being exposed.

"That's a good boy," Naruto said mockingly even as he spread the human's ass cheeks apart in order to look at the wrinkly rosebud that winked at him as Sasuke clenched down on nothing. But that would soon be resolved as he shallowly pressed against the twitching rosebud, mimicking what he would rather do with something larger.

"Mmmm… Fuuck," cried out Sasuke, toes curling at the feeling of that smirking mouth engulfing him to the root while he simultaneously shoved his first finger inside that quaking hole. Sasuke could have sworn he saw stars as he fisted the sheets. He felt a slight discomfort from the small intrusion but just seeing those lips stretched around his cock, bobbing and lapping up everything he could offer, made him hardly notice the second finger that came to join its brother.

"Does that feel good, lapin? Does it still feel like a dream?" he murmured darkly against Sasuke's cock head, stabbing his fingers again into that greedy hole.

"I… Fuck… More… Harder!" growled out Sasuke incoherently, bucking his hips upwards only for a strong hand to force it back down.

"Such a greedy Lapin," purred out Naruto, sliding Sasuke's legs from his shoulder, so he could draw his head up to those panting lips. His two fingers started to scissor that quivering hole before he forced a third, barely lubricated digit. "Your bottom hole wants me and this hole, does it desire me to?" he asked tugging playfully at Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke was about to say 'yes' but could only make out a guttural cry as the vampire stabbed something inside him. Something that made him see sparks and almost made him black out. "Wh… what was that?" he gasped out raggedly, looking at

"That mon petit lapin, is called your prostrate," chortled Naruto before he moved his head to devour Sasuke's lips for the first time. His hot tongue stroke against Sasuke's own before his bloodlust got the better of the ancient sovereign. And without hesitation Naruto bit down hard onto Sasuke's bottom lip, a growl unfurling deep from him as he luxirated in the taste of copper ambrosia. His fingers continued to frantically pump inside Sasuke, occasionally stabbing his prostrate while the human tended to his own weeping cock.

But as soon as Naruto sunk his fangs into Sasuke's bottom lip, it was the Uchiha's undoing as he came with a muffled scream, his heels digging into the bed, body arching up against Naruto's hard body. He could have sworn he'd black out for a minute or two, his limbs tingling in the afterglow. Sasuke could lay limply in Naruto's arms, his own chin drenched in his own blood; lips wet with it as he watch the blond vampire finally drew up his handsome head pearl fangs, tinged pink with blood, flashing.

Sasuke's heart throbbed painfully against his chest as he looked at his intoxicating monarch. His trembling fingers reached up after some difficulty to touch his scarred cheek. He should be horrified right now. Some part of him knew that he should be screaming or sobbing or even both at the sight of his own blood smeared across Naruot's bottom lip but he could care less. He hated to admit it but it made the blonde look so damn hot and lethal at the same time. He couldn't imagine ever wanting to escape from the blonde predator that lay comfortably on top of him.

"We are far from through little rabbit," he murmured huskily against Sasuke's throat, pressing a hot, bloody kiss against his creamy throat.

"P… Promise?" Sasuke asked feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Of—" Naruto began to agree before his head jerked up suddenly and he looked around in alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sasuke cried out. He had a bad feeling about this and wanted desperately for the blonde vampire to reassure him.

"Monsieur Sasuke it's time to get up?" Naruto said in a female voice. His face looking worried even as he chirped happily to the frightened human.

"Wha?" Sasuke asked, brow wrinkled together as he tried to decipher what Naruto was trying to say.

"I said Monsieur Sasuke it's time to get up," the female voice insisted. He felt a hand other than Naruto's lightly pat his cheek until he woke up with an inward groan, his eyes snapping open to peer into the cheery face of the inn keeper's daughter.

A/N: I feel a bit lightheaded but I think this is a good place to let off. Yes, with a cliffie because I love teasing you guys just as much as I like teasing Sasuke-kun and Naruto. If you like it then please feel free to review. Naru-kun and I will be here to welcome you back.


End file.
